Not the whole truth
by Imaginable
Summary: When Dumbledore reveals something that he has kept from Harry, what will Harry's reaction be? Will he ever be able to forgive Dumbledore? And if not, where will he go? Surely not Durmstrang…
1. Do I really want to know?

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately for me, I don't own Harry Potter, and fortunately for JK Rowling, she does. Not much more to say on the subject, I'm penniless and poor, and I doubt, no, I know I'm not gonna get un-penny-les from this fic, so please, don't kill me, I'm to young to die!

**A/N:** (This sorta pics up near the end of OOTP, just after. sobs uncontrollably I can't say it! But you know what I mean!)**Chapter 1:** Do I really want to know?Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Harry though his half-moon glasses.  
  
"It is time" he said "for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. Please sit down. I am going to tell you every thing.  
  
"Five years ago you arrived at Hogwarts, neither as happy nor as well- nourished as I would have liked, perhaps, yet alive and healthy. You were not a pampered prince, but as normal a boy as I could have hoped for under the circumstances. Thus far, my plan was working well.  
  
"Yet there was a flaw in this wonderful plan of mine" said Dumbledore, closing his eyes momentarily, "An obvious flaw that I knew, even then, might be the undoing of it all. And yet, knowing how important it was that my plan would succeed, I told myself that I would not permit this flaw to ruin it.  
  
"Do you see Harry? Do you see the flaw in my brilliant plan now? I have fallen into a trap that I had foreseen, that I told myself I could avoid, that I must avoid" Dumbledore was looking at Harry with a most peculiar expression under his half moon spectacles, he seemed to be on the verge of saying something that would change his life, and Harry's.  
  
"I don't -"  
  
"Harry, you are aware that the prophecy Lord Voldemort wanted so badly, the thing that smashed, it was merely the record of the prophesy that was made to somebody, and that person has the means of recalling it perfectly."  
  
"Who heard it?" asked Harry, though he thought that he knew the answer already, remembering the initials on the glass ball.  
  
"I did" said Dumbledore. "I shall recite it to you, for indeed, you must know it:  
  
"The ones with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord Approaches. . . born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. . . and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, as he can not mark both, but he shall have a power the Dark Lord Knows not. . . and one must die at the hand of two, or two must die at the hand of one, for none can live while the others survive. Born as the seventh month dies. . ."  
  
His voice trailed of as he looked at Harry, who was looking at the baby Fawkes. The silence in the room was absolute.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said very quietly, for Dumbledore, still seemed to be completely lost in thought. "It. . . Did it mean. . .What did it mean?"  
  
"It meant" said Dumbledore, "that the persons who have the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good, were born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. Those boys would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times."  
  
"It means - me?"  
  
"The funny thing is Harry, is that it might not be you at all. Sybill Trewlawnies prophesy could have applied to three wizard boys, all of whom were born at the end of July that year, both sets of parents having narrowly escaped Lord Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you. The other was Neville Longbottom."  
  
"But then, why is my name on the prophesy - why not Nevilles? Does that mean that it may not be me?" Asked Harry, a thread of hope in his voice.  
  
"I am afraid" said Dumbledore slowly, looking as though every word cost his a great effort "That there is no doubt that it is you"  
  
"Oh. Right, but, hang on, the prophesy said that there were more than two boys, it sounded like - three"  
  
"I'll come to that Harry, I will indeed come to that."  
  
"But, the other boy, who was he?" Asked Harry, clearly confused, his anger with Dumbledore was quite forgotten as he peered at him, perched on his chair as if ready to spring.  
  
"Ah, yes, the other boy - well Harry the other, are you sure that you wish to hear this?"  
  
"Yes!" Harry almost yelled, the fact that Dumbledore was being so anxious about it made him want to know even more.  
  
"Well, the other boy Harry - is James Potter"  
  
"But -"  
  
"Not your father Harry, your brother."

**A/N:** Hello Fudges! Well I don't know about this, if you like it you can review, Smiles dreamily but I don't really mind if you don't, sighs and looks at toes anyway. I don't really care what you think! pokes out tongue I'm gonna keep on writing regardless of what happens!  
  
I just went over this fic again and found that the editing and stuff made it quite impossible to understand, so I've just tidied it up a bit! Well, that's it really! REVIEW!  
  
See ya Fudges!  
  
Imaginable . 


	2. Never look back at the world, just run a...

Disclaimer: Blabalbbalaballabala get the drift? I Own not'in, not'in I tell you! Not'in!  
  
*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*  
  
Chapter 2: Never look back at the world, just run as fast as you can in the other direction  
  
For a moment Harry stared at Dumbledore, as though he was looking at a wooden plank, his eyes gazed into nothingness, and his mind momentarily put up a huge sign stating clearly  
  
"OUT OF ORDER, DO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING WHILE AWAY"  
  
Finally, he cleared his throat, and in a would-be calm voice spoke to Dumbledore.  
  
"You're lying, It's not true, I have no brother!" shaking slightly he continued to look at Dumbledore, he had not closed his mouth after speaking, as far as he knew it was still surrounded by boiling lava it had dropped so low.  
  
"Harry, how could I tell you? How could I say to you that you had a brother, and." but Harry cut him off, he seemed to be in shock, or something similar, he turned to Dumbledore and said soothingly:  
  
"Let me guess I have a sister too?"  
  
"Yes Harry, you have a sister too."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes Harry, you do" Dumbledore's voice sounded tired and Harry was surprised to see large purple bags under the now not-so-sparkly eyes. The retort that was hot on his lips died away and he shivered surprised how cold Dumbledore's office had suddenly got, or was that just him?  
  
Suddenly he stood up, his emerald eyes ablaze with the anger that had just minutes before been running hotly in his veins. Pushing over the chair he pulled out his wand and pointed it directly at Dumbledore. He could hear himself panting harshly and for a moment considered the possibility of simply falling to the floor and crying brokenly. He resisted the urge.  
  
"Dumbledore" his voice was cold and harsh and he was momentarily thrown, was this really his voice, or had Voldemort taken over his thoughts again. "Dumbledore I know that you are lying! I have no sister, and I have no brother, I have no mother and I have no father either! I do not appreciate the fact that you are so willing to rub salt into already open, already gapping, wounds. Never again Dumbledore, never, ever, ever again, unfortunately for you, I'm going know, going on a little vacation, not coming back either, not now and not ever, not unless your dead and into the next world, not unless someone who I love and have reason to love needs me, never again Dumbledore, never again" the words poured from him, his hands clenched and unclenched as he watched the look on Dumbledore's face.  
  
"Harry, you don't want to do this!" Dumbledore's voice sounded strangely scared, as if he was losing something he treasured, something he doted on and cared for.  
  
But Harry was not fooled.  
  
"Accio letter opener!" the sharp little knife flew quickly to his hand and he smiled at Dumbledore, a racing of emotions playing themselves out shouting to be heard in his brain, but he only head one: the driving erg to run, to get away from the crazy old fool sitting in front of him, to flee as far and fast as he could.  
  
Holding the letter opener carefully, he slit his left wrist and grabbing a piece of parchment from Dumbledore's desk, he let the blood flow freely onto the paper.  
  
"By my own blood I swear of what I have said just now. I shall not return" Dumbledore's eyes flew over Harry's hand and over the bloody parchment.  
  
"I seal my word. And if I never see you again, I swear it will not be too soon!" turning around he swept out of the room.  
  
And though he thought at the time he meant it, with all of his broken heart, he did not. But that's the trouble with words spoken in hast and heat: they have a nasty habit of coming back to haunt you.  
  
Dumbledore stared at the bloody paper that had now drifted to the floor, and only a single thought manifested itself inside his brain. All it lost.  
  
$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$^$  
  
Professor McGonagall stepped up to the gargoyle in front of Professor Dumbledore's office, but before she had a chance to say the password she was bowled over by Harry Potter. For a second she was too surprised to even speak, but suddenly remembering that she was a teacher she called after him, but he continues walking, ignoring her summons.  
  
A minute or so later she rushed into professor Dumbledore's office, breathing heavily.  
  
"Potter."  
  
"Is gone, and if, as I do not doubt, I heard him correctly, he does not plan on returning."  
  
"But."  
  
"He was our last hope"  
  
"Why.?"  
  
"Was he so angry? Well Minerva, I was informing young Mr Potter about the sensitive subject of James and Samantha"  
  
Professor McGonagall frowned, and plonked herself down to where Harry had been sitting only moments before, noting the blood on the floor, she gasped and looked at Dumbledore for a more thorough explanation.  
  
*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#  
  
Harry was breathing heavily as he marched up to the Gryffindor common room, his hand was still bleeding, and he was beginning to regret cutting it. He wondered if Hermione would have a spell or potion that he could use on it, before remembering that she would not be in the Gryffindor common room, she would be half dead in the ministry of magic. He could not believe it, Dumbledore had said that he had a brother. Dumbledore had said that he had a sister.  
  
"Fluxon weed"  
  
"In a bit of a hurry aren't we dear, you need to slow down!"  
  
Pushing past the portrait of the fat lady, Harry found that the Gryffindor common room was completely empty, there were no Weasly twins planning their next prank, no screams from Ron's wizard chess set and he could not hear Hermione telling the second years of for talking to loudly.  
  
He shook his head, trying to remember that he would not hear the familiar sounds for a long time, if indeed, he ever did again. He turned abruptly up the stairway to the boys dormitory, stepping quietly into the fifth years room.  
  
For a moment he was surprised to see the sleeping figures of Seamus and Dean, although no Ron or Neville. He sighed and began to pack all of his things into his trunk as quietly and quickly as possible.  
  
Pulling his trunk down the stair to the common room he wondered for a second if he was doing the right thing, if he should be doing this, or not.  
  
A sudden thought struck him as he saw one of Hermione's little hats covered in paper and he called softly into the common room:  
  
"Dobby! Dobby! I need your help!"  
  
!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$ !$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$  
  
A/N: Well did you enjoy? I hope that you did! I mean if you enjoyed it, that means that you read it and if you read it that means that you can write and if you can write, you can write nice long reviews for me, (I like reviews!) But even if you don't the same applies, I'll write on, unless I get completely bored with this whole thing (which is actually quite likely) but anyway, I'll give you fair warning! I am a nice person! 


	3. Eternity is forever and promises twice a...

Disclaimer: Innocent until proven guilty! I herby state clearly that I do not own the following garbled tale of innocents, love and eternity. The means that you can't shoot me, electrocute me, or poke nasty looking needles in me, or chop off my head. Soo, now that we've cleared up that little problem, here comes the next chappie.  
  
Chapter 3 - Eternity is forever and promises twice as long  
  
"Dobby! Dobby! Where are you - oh there you are!"  
  
"Harry Potter sir! How may Dobby help you sir?"  
  
"Dobby I need you to come with me, will you be my house elf? Will you leave Dumbledore and serve me instead? I'm going to a different school and it would be great to have some company other than my invisibility cloak!" Harry's eyes were bright as he awaited the elf's decision, he was not sure what the answer would be, but he hoped - he had best not get his hopes to high.  
  
Dobby's ears had drooped and he no longer had a goofy smile covering his face, he fiddled with his hands as he thought, his tea cosy hat wobbling precautious like on his head.  
  
Then suddenly his face lit up and he looked at Harry again "Dobby will come sir, but can Dobby bring Winky? Winky is very sad, she is still not liking the fact that her Master is gone sir, but if Dobby say that you is her old masters Nephew Winky might get happy! She might think that she have her old family back!"  
  
"Err - "  
  
"Winky a very good house elf! And I come too! Please Harry Potter Sir, Winky need a new master!"  
  
"I guess - " he was abruptly cut of by Dobby, who had thrown himself at Harry, hugging him as tight as his thin arms would let him, his smile once again on place.  
  
"But Dobby, how much do I have to pay you, I know that Dumbledore does - " he was again cut off by the house elf, who was shaking it's head vigorously. Dobby's face no longer had the smile in place and he was looking at Harry as though he was crazy.  
  
"No Harry Potter sir, Harry Potter does not need to pay Dobby! Dobby would do anything for Harry Potter! Dobby does not want Harry Potters money, Harry Potter gave Dobby his freedom!" he said the word as though it was worth ten tons of goblin gold, and Harry smiled at the elf.  
  
"Well then Dobby, if that's the way you want it to be, then by all means, I won't give you a single knut! How about as your first job you grab my trunk and take it down to the kitchens, I'll follow in a minute." Harry finished as Dobby raced over to Harry's packed truck, grabbed it and disappeared.  
  
Harry sighed and for a moment stood still, looking at the spot where the house elf had disappeared and wondered where he would go, the idea that had been forming in his mind was not really all that practical, and he wasn't sure if it would work, and if it did it would be any better. It also wasn't a good one.  
  
Grabbing some parchment that was lying on top of a pile of third year books, he took the quill that was next to it and began to write a letter to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,  
  
I'm sorry about this, I really am, but I have to go, I don't think I can trust Dumbledore, I don't think that I can stay here in Hogwarts when he is in charge. Some secrets are not meant to be kept, as you may say that some promises are meant to be broken. They are not.  
I've just made one that I don't plan on breaking, a blood oath. I'm not coming back until Dumbledore leaves or until someone who I love is in trouble, someone who I really love and someone who I actually have reason to love, and as far as I'm concerned, that means never. Who would I love enough to come back? I have no family and you are only friends.  
If you want to get into contact with me, you can ask one of the house elf's, and they shall contact me, but they shall not, they cannot, tell you were I am. And neither shall I.  
Hopefully, when I've finished what I plan to do, then I will come back, but not to Hogwarts, maybe Grimauld Place, I don't know, but I will contact you when I can and send regular letters.  
  
Goodbye, and thankyou for many happy memories.  
  
Harry.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
As Harry walked into the kitchen he was hit by a green house elf, and surprisingly it was not Dobby. It was Winky.  
  
"Master! Master! I is so happy to see you! I has been thinking that I had no master but Dobby is telling me that I has a master and that you is he! Is you the nephew of my old master?"  
  
"Mr Crouch?" Harry asked, unsure of whether Dumbledore counted as Winky's 'old master' when the elf nodded Harry replied carefully:  
  
"Yes, I am Mr Crouch's Nephew" The house elf was over come with sobs as she hugged his leg empathically.  
  
"Err, well, I guess we should be going now" Harry said as Winky untangled herself from his leg and nodded eagerly up to him. She hurried over to Dobby, who smiled at her and told her that if she took the trunk to the gates he would walk the master there and they could meet up at the gates. She nodded, and grabbing the trunk disappeared.  
  
"Well Harry Potter sir, we had best be going sir!" said Dobby excitedly as he grabbed Harry's jeans. Harry nodded, but stopped as a sudden thought occurred to him.  
  
"Dobby, can we get some food for the journey?"  
  
"Yes Harry Potter sir, what would you like sir?"  
  
"Umm" Harry thought of everything that he would like to eat that the elf's could make "Umm, what about a couple of packets of Berti Botts Every flavour Beans? And maybe some Pumpkin Pasties and some pumpkin juice too, and some lolly pops" he smiled at seven packets of Berti Botts beans were handed to him and several boxes that he assumed were filled with pumpkin pasties and lolly pops.  
  
"Oh yeah! And some chocolate frogs" Harry found himself holding far too much to carry and looked at Dobby.  
  
"A little help here?"  
  
"Sorry Harry Potter sir, Dobby is sorry indeed!"  
  
"That's fine Dobby, but do you think that you could perhaps send this stuff to my trunk?"  
  
"Oh yes Harry Potter sir yes I will" he waved his hand and all the food disappeared.  
  
"Well we best had go"  
  
"Yes Harry Potter, we best had"  
  
!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^!^*^ !  
  
Outside the school they found Winky who was sitting on Harry's trunk humming happily to her self. When Harry and dobby came outside she jumped up and asked him what she could do for him, he grinned at her.  
  
"Nothing right now, unless - can you two transport me somewhere?" he asked the two elf's, they both nodded and smiled at him.  
  
"Where does Harry Potter want to go sir?" asked Winky, her small voice cutting through the air.  
  
"I want to go to Durmstrang"  
  
$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@)$(@) $(@)  
  
A/N: Well there we have it, the next little chappie! Hope you enjoyed it! Don't forget to review and post suggestions, I'm very open to knew ideas so be nice and review!  
  
See you later!  
  
Imaginable ^_^ 


	4. Prisoner of the Mind

Disclaimer: I own nothing. And I'm getting bored with having to tell you so every chapter; it is rather infuriating, saying over and over and over and - aannnnyyway. I've decided that this is to be one of my last disclaimers that I actually take anytime writing, like with real words. Or Something.  
  
A/N: Anywaz, I'm in a pretty weird mood now, so I reckon that if you decide to read this chapter then - just read it, don't judge what you don't know.  
Feeling rather depressed 'cose I'm tired and I don't wanna go to be but I have too and all of that stuff, anywaz, if this chapter is depressing (I'll try not to make it depressing) then I PROMISE the next chapter will be not so depressing! I just read a rather depressing fic so that too might contribute to my depressed mood, anywaz.  
  
Imaginable ^_^  
  
Chapter 4 - Prisoner of the Mind  
  
1 YEAR LATER  
  
Harry Potter stood in the great hall of Durmstrang, his messy black hair covering the red lightning bold scar that adorned his forehead, his hands clenched by his side as he looked around him for the last time.  
  
The smirk that was on his face was one of triumph; he had his graduation, he had his ticket to the magical world, and he planned on using it.  
  
He frowned as he once again went over the memorised plan that was glued to his mind, not that he could forget it. He had been given a choice, and he had taken it. Planning his revenge on his old headmaster had tasted as sweet as crystallised fruit in his mouth.  
  
He didn't have a sister, nor did he have a brother, although so many times he had wished he did. Sighing he turned to the door where both Winky and Dobby waited eagerly to leave, they had not been treated well here, but Harry had been kind and they still clung by him.  
  
He walked over too them and they both jumped up from sitting on the trunk.  
  
"Harry Potter sir, are you ready to go sir?" Winky asked, her high voice ringing around the empty hall. Harry smiled at her; he had not confided his plans to the two elves.  
  
Turning to his watch he checked the time. One fifty eight. Almost time. One fifty nine. Almost. Two o'clock.  
  
"Lets go" he told the elf's and the both ran forward, grabbed his jeans each, both still touching his trunk, and transported him to Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
Harry stumbled and tripped over his trunk, which lay directly in front of him. Both Winky and Dobby were squealing happily at being back at Hogwarts Harry smiled at them and gestured for them to go and socialise with any friends that they had left behind.  
  
If he was correct, which he didn't doubt that he was, he would have arrived on September the first, at the beginning of the Hogwarts school year, Ron and Hermione would have just arrived or be arriving at school and the feast would be on that night.  
  
Dragging his trunk up to the open doors of Hogwarts he smiled to himself, remembering the times he Ron and Hermione had spent at the school. Shaking himself he tried to forget them. He was not here for them. They no longer wrote to him. They no longer cared. And nor did he.  
  
  
  
Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his office when he heard a nock at the door, wondering who the person was and why, if they knew the password, they had bothered to knock. Slowly he walked towards the door, still deep in thought.  
  
When he opened the door he did not suspect to see what he did. He had never suspected to see the boy that stood in front of him again. Ever, ever again.  
  
"Harry!" he almost shouted, his voice filled with joy as he looked at the seventeen year old boy in front of him. The hair, the skin, the eyes, it was all the same, just as it had been before Harry had left. Dumbledore paused.  
  
"You look much the same Harry" he said with a smile at his friend who simply ignored him. Instead he pulled out a piece of parchment from his pocket and handed it to Dumbledore.  
  
"It is my résumé, I would like to try for the post of defence against the dark arts professor, I have had" here he paused and looked at Dumbledore meaningfully "experience in the subject"  
  
Dumbledore nodded silently and walked back to his desk, his sudden enthusiasm seemed to have wanned. As he read the resume his mouth seemed to slowly open down another notch at each new line. He raised his eyes questioningly towards Harry, who showed no sign of seeing the gesture, nor caring.  
  
"I think professor that my qualifications and such are fine for what is needed as the defence against the dark arts teacher?" Harry asked politely, careful to make sure that he made no eye contact with his old headmaster.  
  
"Yes Harry, I believe that you are right" Dumbledore spoke softly to him, reading over the resume once again. "However, how you can have come by all of these 'qualifications' in the year and a half you have been away I do wonder?" Dumbledore asked, remembering that Harry should only just be starting his NEWTS year, not already finished it.  
  
Harry nodded silently. "I thought you might wonder, but I do not see how that is any of your business whatsoever, I am only here to apply for a job, if you doubt any of my qualifications then you can contact all of which they concern and talk to them about my, abilities"  
  
Harry thought that he saw a tear in the professor's eyes before Dumbledore nodded his head, almost reluctantly.  
  
"However, I must first of all inform you of the possible dangers that you may face in becoming the new DADA professor. First of all any students that decide they do not like your classes then I am afraid that any pranks or such are not my responsibility, you are allowed to punish them as you wish. Also, as you may be aware, Hogwarts school has been rumoured to be jinxed, or more precisely the DADA position. Are you willing to take on the position as our new DADA professor?"  
  
Harry smiled. This was good.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Also professor, I hope that you shall not be betraying us any time soon." Dumbledore spoke softly, his silver eyes fixed on Harry.  
  
"We all have false hopes Dumbledore. Even the so called best of us lie sometimes and betray others trust in them, no one's perfect"  
  
Dumbledore nodded and took out a quill for Harry to sign. Harry did so, smiling to himself as he signed his name with a flourish.  
  
"Your first class's shall be tomorrow my dear professor; I shall have the timetable sent to you before breakfast. Please do feel free to come to dinner at the great hall; the students I think have just about arrived." Albus Dumbledore's voice sounded tired, and Harry guessed that he was not getting enough sleep 'good!' the thought viciously 'how dare he. . .'  
  
"Yes Professor, I think I will, just have a look at the students before classes" Harry smiled at the idea of classes  
  
"Yes Professor Potter, an excellent idea. You are dismissed" Dumbledore seemed quite composed as he smiled Harry out of his office, but inside he was seething with both anger and confusion. One question seemed to be controlling his thinking. Why was the boy-who-lived back?  
  
~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^* ~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*~*^*  
  
LATER THAT NIGHT. . .  
  
Harry was sitting at the Teachers table; he had put an ani-recognise charm on him, and had (surprisingly) decided not to be recognised until he was introduced as Professor Potter. How interesting all their reactions would be.  
  
Outside he could hear Professor McGonagall's voice telling the first years about the sorting ceremony. He remembered when he had been a first year and had been hearing the speech for his self. 'Bad Harry' he thought to himself 'those times are past, don't live in the past, it's the future that counts' he couldn't help but deny what he himself had just said 'but we learn from the past and make a better future' he was interrupted as the great hall doors burst open and the second to seventh years all seated themselves at their respective houses.  
  
After a little bit of chatter from the newly seated students Professor McGonagall walked in, carrying a rather ragged looking hat and stool, placing them at the front of the hall.  
  
A respective hush fell over the hall as the nervous first years entered the hall, at least ten of them looked about ready to run, but were all held by Professor McGonagall's stare.  
  
"First years, when I call your name if you would kindly come up here and put the sorting hat on your head" The teachers voice was heard by all in the hall as she unravelled a long list of names.  
  
"Harvey, Sylvia"  
  
"GRYFFINDORE"  
  
"Lichan, Reed"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Wert, Opal"  
  
"RAVENCLAW"  
  
"Polskin, Quinten"  
  
"HUFFLEPUFF"  
  
"Farmac, Garet"  
  
"SLYTHERIN"  
  
The sorting continued until all of the first years had been sorted and some people had hoarse voices from yelling welcomes to the newcomers to Hogwarts.  
  
"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts, before the feast I have some notices to make. As you may, and if not, should be aware, the forbidden forest is, surprisingly enough, forbidden, and I do not plan on lifting the forbiddeness off it anytime soon." To Harry's great surprise Dumbledore looked straight at both Ron and Hermione, who looked down at their empty plates.  
  
"Also, our old DADA teacher has left us, in hope, of a quieter life. Before he left he advised me to turn Hogwarts into a Muggle theme park, saying that it would possibly be quieter than it currently was. Unfortunately I have been unable to do so, though I will admit I did try, I thought - " a cough from the staff table reminded Harry of a time when he himself had been at Hogwarts and Fred and George had just asked Dumbledore if he was 'joking' he had proceeded to tell them about a joke he had heard over the holidays.  
  
"Anyway, yes, we have a new DADA teacher. I would like you all to meet Professor Harry Potter" silence meted Dumbledore's words as every head in the hall turned to where Harry had stood up, removing the ani-recognise charm from himself.  
  
There was no applause; everyone just stared at him, their eye swivelling from him to a boy sitting with Ron and Hermione.  
  
Harry looked closer at the boy, and almost swore out laud as he saw someone who looked almost identical to himself seated in between Ron and Hermione, the boy was staring at him, and as both of their eyes met Harry realised that maybe, just maybe what Dumbledore had said had not all been a lie, maybe he was not a prisoner of revenge, maybe he was only a prisoner of the mind, but what was the difference? And did he really care anymore? Was it already too late . . . ?  
  
|!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!| |!!|  
  
A/N: Well there is the next bit of this story, I hope that you enjoyed reading it. Sorry it was so late and everything, I've been sorta busy lately, and I just couldn't be bothered to write anything, anyway I couldn't have posted it 'til Monday cose I've been banned from using the internet at home! Just because my dad had to unplug the computer to get me off to be the other night is no reason to completely disband any internet connection at home!  
  
Anywho, I betsta be off, I still have to have dinner, do my teeth, eat dessert, make my bed, get into my bed, fall asleep and make the table (not necessarily in that order)  
  
Imaginable ^_^ 


	5. Idiosyncrasy cytokinesis

Disclaimer: I am simply here to state that the below writing should not, as far as I am aware, induct any lawful wrongs, if indeed any of the below material does breach any copy right rules, then please inform me as soon as possible and it will be immediately removed from the internet.  
  
^_^  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Chapter 5 - Idiosyncrasy cytokinesis ({identity crisis} they're real words!)  
  
Harry did not move, his eyes were focused on the boy sitting next to Ron, on the boy who could be, very likely be, his brother? But something inside his struggled to be heard 'that is not your brother! That is your replacement! Dumbledore's grabbed some poor kid and made him become you because he can't have you!'  
  
Slowly he walked over to where Dumbledore stood, he seemed to want to gauge Harry's reaction. Harry would not give the professor that satisfaction.  
  
"Good afternoon students. I shall be your DADA teacher for the rest of this year. I will expect immaculate behaviour. Thankyou." Harry's eyes still lingered on his twin 'NO HE IS NOT YOUR TWIN!' a part of him seemed to be screaming to the other part, Harry had not idea who to listen to.  
  
Dumbledore nodded to the students. "Please, do begin" he smiled at them before gracefully sitting down at the head of the staff table deep in thought.  
  
Harry ignored many of the looks the teacher and student alike were throwing at him. What were they so surprised about? 'It's the real Harry Potter here! Not some person trying to imitate me!' his subconscious seemed to be both so, so mad he felt like throwing a crucius curse at the next person to look at the scar that was evident on his forehead.  
  
But that was not all of him. The other half, the smaller, weaker half to be true, was trying desperately to tell him that it was his brother that sat at the Gryffindor table, that it was his brother who could not tear his eyes away from Harry.  
  
"I can almost believe it" he muttered quietly to himself, and seemed surprised when Snape turned his slimy head towards him, his lip curling in disgust. Harry's glare was just as hostile as his old potion masters.  
  
"Our dear celebrity has returned then. I always knew you would. So then little /Harry/ did you have a fun time at beuaxtons or wherever you went? Have fun running away from all of your little problems?  
  
Harry felt like letting out a bark of laughter, Snape thought that he went to Beuaxtons? What an idiot. Harry smiled at Snape, effectively baring his teeth.  
  
"Beuaxtons Snape? You think that I went to Beuaxtons? That school couldn't teach a basilisk how to hiss! I have had a far better education that /beuaxtons/." He smirked at the look that had come over Snape's face, waiting for him to work it out.  
  
He did. And he did not look happy. He stood up, effectively silencing the whole great hall, all eyes were on him, a few on Harry, curious to know what Harry had done to so upset the potions master.  
  
"You. Went. To. Durmstrang!" Snape's voice carried around the whole great hall, and everybody was affected by it. The-boy-who-lived had gone to the most renowned dark school in history! Harry smirked, and stood up, face to face with Snape.  
  
"That's right Serverus, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, went to Durmstrang, is it so unbelievable? When all Harry Potter had here was lies and betrayal? When people never told him things that he should have known, that he had every right and more, to know? Yes my dear Serverus Snape, little innocent Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the one hope for defeating my dear old Lord Voldemort (there was a large intake of breathe from the hall at large), that he was, what's the word I'm looking for Snape? Ahh yes. Tainted." he turned his back on the astonished Snape, as well as the astonished hall, and exited as quickly as he could.  
  
He couldn't help smiling, couldn't help being happy, rejoicing. He was no longer a child, he had not been a child for a year now, but they had not known it, they had still thought he was Harry Potter, young naïve Harry Potter, innocent, not responsible for any of his actions. Now they knew. He was not a child. He was no longer the Harry Potter that they had known.  
  
He entered his room and looked around at the plain white walls and beige carpets, he looked at the large bed and the wooden desk that seemed to almost dominate the room.  
  
This was his new home. He was back at Hogwarts, and he was not going anywhere until he had finished what he had set out to do. He smiled, his room might need a few improvements, but in general it was perfect.  
  
But as he sat down and got ready for an early night, he could not help his mind wandering back towards the impostors face, the shocked expression, the surprise, could he really have a brother? Could he really have, (dare he think it?) Family?  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~ `~`~`~`~  
  
Ron was looking at the person whom Dumbledore had named 'Professor Harry Potter', he looked at the Harry he knew who was sitting right next to him. He looked back to the other and then back to Harry.  
  
"Um, Hermione am I just hallucinating, or at the moment are there two Harry's?" Hermione rolled her eyes at Ron, who looked perfectly serious. He turned to Harry. "Harry, are you aware of the fact that someone who looks identical to you is standing up there?" Ron asked in a hurry.  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then why - "  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione looked Harry straight in the eye. She reached her hand up to his scar, he flinched away from her, but she touched his scar. It smudged.  
  
"Who are you? Why are you hear?" her voice was quiet, but Harry2 (we'll just call him Harry2 for know until his, um, identity is revealed) could tell, after living with her for a year now that she was angry, most likely at herself as much as him.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter"  
  
"No you are not. Harry Potter is standing up on the stage telling us that he is our new defence against the dark arts teacher and that he is going to expect immaculate behaviour. You are not Harry Potter. Who the hell are you?"  
  
"Hermione this is Harry we've known him since first year he and I saved you from that troll remember, he defeated a basilisk and - "  
  
"Ron, Hermione's right."  
  
"What do you mean Hermione's right Harry?"  
  
"I mean that she's right"  
  
"About what? What is she right about?"  
  
"God Ron, use your brains! I. Am. Not. Harry. Potter"  
  
"But. . ."  
  
"I'm glad that you agree with me Harry, thank you for finally telling the truth. Now we can eat" Hermione ignored the looks that both Ron and Harry2 shot her and began to eat.  
  
Suddenly Hermione Burst.  
  
"How can you lie to us for over a year? How can you explain doing that?" she hissed, her eyes burning on Harry2 "Who are you really Harry? Who are you?"  
  
It was at that moment that Snape stood up, the silence that washed over the hall stoped Harry2 from answering, as he and everyone else that was in the hall looked up to the teachers table they were shocked by what they heard.  
  
"You. Went. To. Durmstrang!" Hermione, Ron and Harry2 all jumped, Harry Potter, the boy who lived had gone to the most renowned Dark school in History!  
  
"That's right Serverus, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, went to Durmstrang, is it so unbelievable? When all Harry Potter had here was lies and betrayal? When people never told him things that he should have known, that he had every right and more, to know? Yes my dear Serverus Snape, little innocent Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, the one hope for defeating my dear old Lord Voldemort (there was a large intake of breathe from the hall at large), that he was, what's the word I'm looking for Snape? Ahh yes. Tainted."  
  
Both Ron and Hermione were looking at each other. This was not the Harry they knew.  
  
"Ok then, who's he?"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ *^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
A/N: Well there we go! That's the next chappie, I hope that you lot didn't have to wait tooo long for it, I hope that you liked it too. Right now I'm watching Mission Impossible on TV, so I'm sorry if it's a tiny bit, um, distracted, I can't help but watch Mission Impossible, my eyes are draw to it unconsciously!  
  
Anywaz, I gotsta go and watch MISSION IMPOSSIBLE!  
  
^_^ Imaginable 


End file.
